


Gossip of the Handmaidens

by justamikabirb



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Black Character(s), F/M, Gossip, Handmaidens, Mutual Pining, Other, Pre-Thor (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justamikabirb/pseuds/justamikabirb
Summary: It is not news to anyone that handmaidens gossip, especially if those handmaidens live in Asgard. With princes like Thor and Loki, it'd be strange to not have news travel around. However, very rare is it for the gossip to affect Sigyn the way it does this night.
Relationships: Frigga | Freyja & Loki (Marvel), Frigga | Freyja & Thor (Marvel), Frigga | Freyja/Odin (Marvel), Loki/Sigyn (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Gossip of the Handmaidens

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time really attempting to write something so i'm just going to apologize now for what you're about to read. and in all honesty, it's more of a drabble than an actual proper fic so again, my bad. i'm not planning on bringing in main characters as actual interactions, but maybe if i get some guts and enough people are curious enough, i'll write more because my soul needs fluffy loki/sigyn (and honestly more sigyn because she needs more appreciation)

Muffled giggles could be heard outside the wooden door that lead to the handmaidens’ chambers. Inside the door would lead you down a small hallway into an open area filled with bookshelves, couches and seats with large pillows, as well as a modest fireplace. It was an area for the handmaidens to spend their free time if they did not wish to spend it either in their room or elsewhere on the castle grounds. Handmaidens may have a bad reputation for gossip, but it’s rather hard not to when the castle is essentially a goldmine of perfect talk. At this point, it was less gossip and more story time for these ladies who have lived for a few thousand years or two (and who have certainly seen and heard a few thousand things or two).

Regardless of whether Queen Frigga had just recently brought them into the fold or they’ve been there for years, the loyalty amongst these handmaidens was unparalleled. Most had left their family for such a position only to unknowingly be brought into another one. Sigyn was no different from her ‘sisters.’ From the day her father asked for the All-Father and Frigga to care for his young daughter to now, she was immediately accepted with open arms despite not being Asgardian herself. She was babied by the older handmaidens as well as Frigga, seeing as how she was merely a child when she arrived to Asgard. Now, Sigyn was a grown woman with her own seniority status amongst the handmaidens, a strong work ethic with a stubborn heart. While some of her mentors had left to get married or follow another path by the time she reached such a position, Ragna and Runa as well as Tove stayed. The three were not nearly as up there as those who had left but had tenor in the group of ladies, nonetheless. 

Ragna and Runa were twins who were mere teens themselves before Thor was born. Tove came to work not to long after Loki arrived. After that, came Sigyn and her one of her closest companions, Eydis. The two had always been partnered with tasks since Sigyn arrived and it just so happened that they were around the same age. Eydis and Sigyn had more similarities past that; both shared similar darker complexions, however, Eydis had much curlier, auburn colored hair compared to Sigyn’s darker roots. Both had talent for magic and were tutored by Frigga herself. They also had a secret pleasure for cheesy romance novels, especially if they were Midgardian. While Asgardians had many strides over them, Midgardians sure knew how to write a heart melting story, not to mention in so many ways. At the lower rungs were Guinevere and Kari, the ‘rookies’ of the bunch as they had only had a few hundred years or so under their belt.

Tonight seemed to be no different than any other night they got together. They all gathered in the lounge chamber, dressed in their nightgowns and slippers as they chatted about their day, what they did and what they heard. Ragna, Runa and Kari sat on a couch in a sort of braiding conga line, while the others were scattered about either by the fireplace or laid on the floor. Sigyn was deeply entranced with a tome, curled up on the floor with her back to the couch, while Eydis sat above braiding Sigyn’s hair into smaller plaits as she joined the conversation for the night. Apparently, as word had it, another festival was being planned in another attempt to try and find a suitor for the princes (orchestrated by Odin of course).

“I mean it’s bollocks- ah respectfully bollocks,” Eydis quipped. “I mean does the All-Father not remember the last time he tried to find suitors for his sons?”

“As I recall,” Ragna remarked, focused eyes not pulling away from the intricate pattern she was weaving. “Thor got quite literally ‘hammered’ and proceed to create an impromptu sparring competition to which all the men happily agreed to.”

Guinevere snorted at the memory as she leaned up from her place on the floor next to Tove. “Those poor maidens didn’t even have a chance! Then again, it’s not their fault Thor does not wish to be wed.”

“At the very least, the All-Father could acknowledge that fact and stop this madness or at the very least, stop bringing our lady into this,” Tove moaned, throwing a pillow over her face in defeat.

Ragna briefly looked down at the distraught handmaiden on the floor. “Lady Frigga loves her husband and her sons. She may be humoring Odin, but perhaps she truly wants Thor and Loki to find someone. They aren’t getting any younger.”

“But neither Thor nor Loki are any keener on settling down, sister,” Runa chirped in front of her, finishing her plait in Kari’s hair. “We both have been here a long time, before they were even born, and never once have those boys ever mentioned hopes of finding a partner.”

“I mean maybe Thor, but that’s not what I hear about Loki,” Guinevere nonchalantly said as she walked over to the fireplace. All eyes turned to her in confusion as Loki has rarely ever come up in their talks. He was the God of Mischief, but by this time, all of them were well aware of his tricks and shenanigans so any mention of him was rare. Unless, of course, they were the target of said tricks then it turned into a verbal roasting of the prince. So for him to be brought up was surprising to all of them, even Sigyn lifted her eyes from her reading. As if reading their minds, she smiled and took a seat in front of all the handmaidens who had haphazardly discarded their work and turned about to hear. “Now ladies, as I’m sure we’re all well aware, we are not the only ones who talk.”

“Oh Norns, do not get me started on the guards,” Tove groaned, eyes rolling back. “They’re even worse than WE are.”

Kari held back a snort. “Especially if you get some drink in them. They could go on for days.”

That statement from Kari to linger a bit before all the girls gasped, looked at each other then spun back in unison. “You didn’t!”

“What is a strapping, young guard to do when a lovely handmaiden offers him respite from his duties with a nice glass of wine,” Guinevere said, faking helplessness as she put a hand over her chest. “I cannot help it if he feels compelled to tell me what burdens him.”

“Well out with it!” Eydis commanded. “What did he say?”

“Firstly, Odin needs less naïve guards in charge of Loki. Secondly-“Guinevere looked around her, as if to check her surroundings before speaking again. She leaned in closer, hand to her mouth. “Loki is pining for someone.”

A long pause filled the room before it erupted with laughter. “Prince of Mischief? Pining?!” “You’re mad! Absolutely mad!”

Eydis wiped away tears from her eyes before speaking. “Are you sure the guards weren’t playing you? It would not be the first time they tried to spread false rumors.”

“I admit I was also shocked. I would not believe him… if I hadn’t seen it for myself.”

Silence fell once more as Guinevere gave a knowing look to everyone in the chamber with her eyes falling lastly on Sigyn. Sigyn looked around at the eyes glued on her, confused before she closed her book with a laugh.

“I understand what you might be insinuating,” Sigyn said, standing up. “However, Lord Loki does not and will not ever ‘pine’ for me. The thought itself is ludicrous. In fact, offensive even to assume he would want someone below his station.”

The handmaidens all looked at each other, a tint of sadness in their eyes before glancing back at her. It was no secret in the keep that Sigyn was close to the princes, especially Loki. She was probably the only one he willingly ever seemed to keep in his company. No one could really come up with a reason as to why that was, except for Sigyn’s kindness. That kindness was a magnet to everyone, that sort of warmth and love that came from the heart with no strings attached. It was that warmth that persuaded Frigga to take her in as a child, as her father showed the same when he came for protection for his daughter. And like father, like daughter it was for Sigyn. If Loki could consider anyone a ‘friend,’ it would be her. That much was obvious, but to a seasoned eye, more was under the surface than he would ever let on. He may think about his every move and conceal all he does not want to be seen, but when it came to this handmaiden, he had a tendency to slip up. Even Ragna, ever the level-headed one of the bunch, could argue against the soft looks and touches he gave. As if Sigyn was this fragile thing he could break or accidently let free if he did anything. It was charming, as much as the ladies did not want to admit it, to see him in such a different light. But then one reaches the limits of this adoration, Sigyn herself.

Again, the handmaidens knew Sigyn’s affection for the younger prince. One could easily mistake her kindness for something more, but not when it came to Loki. This was a sincere crush, decades in the making, ever since she first laid eyes on him. She tried her best not to gush around the others, but sooner or later it just came out. They all found it adorable and endearing because it was true love at its finest. And to see it reciprocated made all of them ecstatic. That was until the day Sigyn came into their work room, eyes red and blouse stained with tears. Apparently, that was the day the maiden realized it would never come to be. Her station and, more importantly, the All-Father would never allow it. She was a simple handmaiden to the Queen and he a prince. She was the goddess of victory and he would rather be damned to Hel than let her power go against his favor. It was a heartbreaking sight to see a heart’s dreams be crushed under its reality. Sigyn tried her best to bury her feelings and avoid being in Loki’s presence. But love conquers all and it conquered the goddess of victory, despite her attempts at smothering the ever-present flame. Watching her denial of not only her feelings, but the possibility of them being reciprocated by Loki was saddening to the handmaidens. Of course, vision is 20/20 to those outside of the circumstances. 

Sigyn stood in front of them, hands clenched tightly around her book and tears threatening to escape. “I know you all have been rooting for me, but if this is an attempt to try and raise my spirits, it fails. Do not mistake our prince’s kindness towards me as anything other than that. Do not let whatever illusion has fallen over you to make you see something that is not there.” Her lips crease as she gives a quick nod and hurries off to her room, a door slam echoing down the hallway. With nothing other than simple utterances of ‘good night’s’, the rest of the handmaidens tidy the space and find their way to their own sleeping quarters in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully that wasn't super confusing with all the names! i have no idea how many handmaidens Frigga would have so i went for about 6 or 7 (including Sigyn). i just needed a group of girls for the gossip and here they are. i hope you enjoyed and if you want more, please let me know!


End file.
